Tus Ojos
by freakchan
Summary: itasasu, yaoi.. mi segunda historia y espero que la disfruten. veo tus ojos y recuerdo mi pasado, recuerdo tu piel.. pero sobre todo.. recuerdo que te amo. terminada
1. recuerdos

HOLA esta es mi segunda historia, y va dedicado a KuroNekoi, quien me lo pidio y yo con mucho gusto se los dejo. Esta historia es un ItaSasu, y lo trate de hacer lo maas serio posible como el caracter que se cargan entos uchihitas (jajaja uchihitas) pero pues no pude conmigo misma y tenia que agregarle algo de humor, es un espacio libre, y ustedes son los que se toman el tiempo de leerlo, asi que muchas gracias desde ahorita y espero de todo corazon que les guste, ya saben que pueden mandarme sus comentarios con lo que les plazca.

xoxo

Freak

Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme¡maldíceme¡ódiame! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres. Huye... escapa... ¡aférrate desesperadamente a la vida!. Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí.

-Porque?.. porque?.. por…..

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!! DESPIERTAA!! Sandaime nos ha asignado una nueva misiòn, tendremos que limpiar toda la escuela.

_no exactamente el despertar que sasuke esperaba-_

-Mendokusei!! Naruto, acaso no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta! Baka!

- baka seras tu! Si yo entre por la ventana no por la puerta :3!

-usuratonkachi ¬¬

- Sasukee temeee! Yo soy el que vengo a avisarte con tiempo las misiones nuevas y hasta te ahorro el problema de que venga sakura a molestarte ¬¬ y asi es como me agradeces! Aparte parecia que estabas teniendo pesadillas… acaso.. acaso todavía estas enojado por el castigo que nos puso gai sensei por querer rasurarle las cejas a rock lee!

- En primera, estaba contigo cuando nos asignaron la misiòn, por si no recuerdas quedamos en ir después de que terminaran las clases y se desocupara el edificio, A LAS 3 DE LA TARDE!!.. por si tampoco lo haz notado, SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA! LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANAAA!, en segunda, no tengo que agradecerte que sakura no viniera, ya que ella noto demàs mi presencia en la reunion de ayer, demonios!! Nunca crei ver a alguien babear tanto, y lo que es mas desagradable me miraba a mii! Por Dios!! Se parecìa a ti cuando ves un plato de Ramen o a kakashi sensei cuando esta leyendo ese libro que siempre estas tratando de robar.. y lo que es mas importante, MIS SUEÑOS NO SON DE TU INCUMBENCIA DE ACUERDO!! Ahora te puedes retirar!!..

- me preocupo por ti y esto es lo que obtengo!! No es mi culpa que Estes en tu periodo menstrual y toda esa clase de cosas!!

- naruto no soi chi..

- SE QUE NO ERES UNA CHICA!! Crees que soy tan estupido para no saber esa clase de cosas, de veras que eres mal amigo!  
-eto.. naru..

- QUEE AHORA ME VAS A SALIR CON QUE SOY UN BAKA!!

-no yo no..

- NO SE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ SI TODO LO QUE HACES ES INSULTARME Y DECIRME ESTUPIDO Y TODO ESO!

-narut..

-ESTA BIEN ME VOY!! NO HACE FALTA QUE DIGAS MAS!! NO NECESITO DE TUS INSULTOS!! Nos vemos a la hora acordada! SAYONARA!!

PUFF (nube de humo para quien no entienda')

Creo que el que esta en su periodo menstrual es otro, ese chico tiene que dejar de usar ese sexy no jutsu, creo que se esta apoderando de el, baka…

_sus ojos negriazules se veian perdidos en aquella pared blanca, buscando respuestas del aire, recordando, recordando, recordando, sin encontrar nada, solo vacio y oscuridad, y el odio que queria sentir, que solo se parecia a una mezcla de confusiòn y tristeza, haciendose las mismas cuestiones de siempre:_

-porque? Porque? PORQUE!

Por que quieres que te odie! Porque te apareces sin mas hasta en mis sueños! Porque.. porque me hiciste esto! Yo no lo merecia y tu lo sabias, tu sabias que yo.. que yo te admiraba, te necesitaba, te amab…

_Y las lagrimas no dudaron en salir, siempre lo hacian, siempre lo hacian ver vulnerable aunque fuera siempre solo ante esas 4 paredes, sus lagrimas humedecian sus manos, nadie creeria verlo asi, pero a el no le importaba, su soledad nunca le cuestionarìa nada, asi que estando solo con ella no le importaba en lo mas mìnimo._

es.. es suficiente, tengo que distraerme.. tengo que.. salir, limpiar lo que sea.. hubiera sido mejos si naruto se hubiera quedado, tendria alguien de quien burlarme :D!, esperen que digo, hare cosas utiles, el pensar estas cosas no me ayudara de mucho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lejos de ahí, se encontraba otro Uchiha, mirando a su ves el cielo, pensando como siempre lo hacia, el no se cuestionaba, pero si se analizaba, tal ves no se arrepintiera de sus actos, pero a su ves los miraba con un cierto tinte de ironia y melancolia, aun no se explicaba bien cada cosa que hizo, sabìa en si el porque, pero miraba atrás y recordaba aquellos ojos negros que dejo de par en par mojados de lagrimas, aquellos ojos que dejo con el recuerdo interminable de la misma escena del asesinato de sus padres una y otra y otra vez, esos ojos que extrañaba a rabiar, que necesitaba ver, que no sabìa si seguian donde los dejo.. donde dejo su vida para convertirse en algo mas.._

-itachi.. yo! Itachi.. ya es hora de comer.. itachii itachiii llamando a itachi!!

-ya escuche kisame, volvere en unos minutos..

- itachii oi! Todos los miembros se conectan entre si ¬¬! Porque no platicamos un rato :3

- ire adentro en unos minutos..

- no escuchaas!! Hay que conectarnos, interrelacionarnos! Hay que platicar, conocernos!..

- ire adentro en unos minutos, kisame…

- Lo sabìa, no te agradoo!! Que, acaso es por mi piel azul! Eres tan superficial asii!! TTTT

- mangekyou sha…

- esta bien esta bien!! Te esperare adentro ¬¬!... al menos esas 72 horas de tortura serian el contacto mas grande que he tenido contigo..

- …

-Es extraño, acabe con mis raices, solo deje de mi un igual, alguien que espero y me supere, alguien a quien deje con la misiòn de odiarme, el unico que me preocuparìa si me.. si.. si me odiara… es mi hermano después de todo.. es normal que me sienta asi.. aunque yo tuve la oportunidad en mis manos.. yo iba a matarlos a todos, pero aun asi.. no pude.. simplemente no pude, aun tengo el miedo y la duda de que pasara cuando lo vea, que me dira?, que hara?, espero lo peor, se que no estoy preparado, pero se que viene, después de todo matè a toda nuestra familia.. no puedo esperar un recibimiento gentil.. desearia volver a ver tus ojos.. y ver que se desvanecio el negro tinte, quiero ver tus ojos convertidos en los mios.. quisiera ver reflejado mi recuerdo y ver una pequeña luz que recuerde aquel dia en que nos juramos tantas cosas.. quisiera tener la certeza de que no lo haz olvidado, desearia poder decirte que lo siento, que siento haberte mentido, haberte dicho tantas cosas con despecho... se quien soy, se que probablemente estoy podrido por dentro y que no tengo alma, por eso no se si me arrepiento de haber matado a tantos iguales y desiguales, pero me vuelvo a sentir humano… cuando recuerdo tu dolor y se me hace un hoyo en el estomago, que me devora, como nadie ni nada lo hace…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Reencuentro

Aquí esta la segunda parte, muchisisimas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, igualmente a todos los que me mandaron review, y sobre todo estoy contentísima porque este fic fue del agrado de kuronekoi, la persona que me lo pidió me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado kuronekoi chan :3 (jaja toda confianzuda)

Bueno esta parte es la ultima, por lo tanto es larga, y pues para que no fuera tan trillado decidi hacer partes que contengan un poco de comedia (si esque lo pueden considerar gracioso U),l es demasiado cursi en mi puntop de vista.. pero comprendanme.. Las cosas se salen de control oWo!

en fin muchas gracias de nuevo, y espero que lo disfruten.

Xoxo

Freak

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESE DIA A LAS 7 DE LA TARDE –

K- Muy bien chicos, sandaime estara contento con el trabajo que hicieron en la escuela

N- si lo se, estar aquí me trajo buenos recuerdos, como cuando embarraba el arroz en el techo, pero… PORQUE DEMONIOS LO HICIERON TRADICION ¬¬ acaso no saben que algun dia se haran ninjas y tendran que limpiar el arroz pegado de los demas TTTT!

SAKU- que esperabas, siempre fuiste y SERAS una mala influencia.

S- como te gusta molestar al dobe, tu eras la que siempre molestabas a todas las niñas junto a Ino.

SAKU - ESTAS DEFENDIENDO A NARUTO??!.

S- mm.. no, solamente te dejo en ridiculo.

SAKU- eto.. bueno que haremos ahora??

K- creo que se merecen ir a dormir

todos con ojos de "nos das una buena cena o pagas con tu vida, o mejor aun, con el icha icha paradise".

K- esta bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ramen para todos -.-"

EN ICHIRAKU-

Ichuraku- vaya, vaya, realmente me va bien cuando viene el equipo kakashi,.. (piensa) o mas bien cuando viene Naruto

K- sea feliz mientras pueda, vera que algun dia Le tendra que invitar ramen a Naruto, y desde mis mas sinceros deseos, espero que naruto invite a chouji y lo deje en bancarrota!.

SAKU- vaya! No se exalte sensei -.-!

K- que!? Aaah. "cara de preocupación" Jajaja era broma "

N- sasuke.. SASUKEEE!! Que pasa aun no te acabas tu ramen..

S- mmm, me siento satisfecho solo de verte comer 23 platos seguidos.

N- y a ti que te pasa, haz estado mas amargado que nunca últimamente.

S- no he pedido tu opinión, pero aun asi la haz dado, gracias, pasa una buena noche, ten suerte en tu vida y creeme.. bailare en tu tumba.

N- que te pasa!

S- simplemente no quiero oirte

N- me estoy preocupando por ti ¬¬

S- que quieres que haga?? Ooh si, escribire un libro..comenzara con..EN EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS, NARUTO DABA SU OPINION NO PEDIDA A CUALQUIERA QUE SE LE CRUZABA, TODOS ESCUCHABAN Y SE REGOCIJABAN.

sasuke no terminaba de dar su opinión cuando naruto ya se habia acabado su plato de Ramen-

S- ¬¬

N- pense que no lo querias :P

K- esta bien chicos, ya es hora de irnos, Naruto me haz dejado en bancarrota .. una vez mas… espero que tu conciencia este limpia.

N- mi conciencia no da opiniones cuando mi estomago esta lleno

K- mm… gracias por la comida, nos vamos, recuerden chicos, mañana tendremos una mision difícil, tenemos que recuperar el cofre de uno de nuestros aliados, se perdio en el pais del fuego asi que usaremos localizadores para separarnos en grupos.

TODOS- haii!

EN ESE INSTANTE EN OTRO LUGAR-

(vaya, eso sonó como historieta de batman)

Kisame- itachi, antes de que te vayas a dormir quisiera que recordaras que tenemos mision mañana.

Itachi- el jefe aun sigue con eso de encontrar el demonio de dos colas en esa region.

K- si, tenemos que ir, los demas estan ocupados en otras misiones, no te quejes, solamente vamos a buscar información.

si, eso creo, mañana sera un largo camino al pais del fuego.

--------------------------------------------------------

DE MAÑANA EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA.

K- yoosh!! Listos, llegaremos antes del amanecer de mañana si esque nos apuramos, todos llevan sus comunicadores, ropa, y su bolsa de dormir.

TODOS- hai!

K- entendido, partamos ahora.

Pasaron horas y sasuke parecia un poco distanciado.. mas de lo normal.

K- sasuke, estas bien.

S- si sensei, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

K- quieres que nos paremos a descansar?

N- no, estamos a punto de llegar, ya descansaremos entonces.

K- esta bien, si te sientes peor avisame.

S- entendido.

Sasuke no tenia un dolor de cabeza, mas bien sentia algo, algo en su pecho, un tipo de presentimiento.. el sabia que algo se acercaba, y se sentia nervioso al respecto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

EN EL PAIS DEL FUEGO.

Kisame- bien, llegamos en tiempo record. Porque demonios tenias que apurarnos tanto, que es lo que tanto buscas?? A poco te dejas llevar por la idea de que las serpientes salen a cazar en las noches.. jajaja orochimaru no saldria a estas horas.

Itachi- … no sabia eso de que las serpientes salen de noche, lo que si sabia es que los tiburones mueren fuera del agua.. y sigo esperando.

K- realmente eres malo.. supongo que tenemos que comer, sacare los obentos, tu puedes ir preparando el lugar donde dormir.

Itachi- entendido..

Durante ese momento kisame quedo helado.. no se habia dado cuenta que le habia dado una orden a itachi,.. lo que mas le preocupaba esque el obedecio.. pero lo que le daba mas miedo.. ESQUE AUN SEGUIA VIVO.. ese hombre de veras tiene un problema.

K- nee.. itachi, se que te molesta que te pregunte cosas, que te hable, que te mire, que te hable, que me acerque a ti, que..

I –interrumpiendo- Cual es el punto?

K- porque sigo vivo?

I- Tal ves la madre naturaleza ha hecho una ecepcion en el caso de los tiburones fuera del agua, no es para tanto..

K- No me refiero a eso, no te haz dado cuenta!!.. te di una orden.. LO CUAL JURO NO FUE MI INTENCION…. Pero aun asi obedeciste, eso no es normal.. que pasa?

I- algo grande viene... Lo se.

K- espero que no sea un golpee!

I- no.. esque.. tengo un presentimiento, pero cambiando de tema, trajiste tu comunicador?

K- si.

I- esta bien, mañana nos separaremos a eso de las 7 am y volveremos a este mismo lugar a las 7 Pm.

K- 12 horas de busqueda, no te parece demasiado?

I- no, ademas no sabemos que se nos pueda.. presentar.

Itachi ya sabia que venia, tenia que tener tiempo para actuar y sacarse de una ves de todas las dudas que lo acosaban, sabia que iba a pasar, pero sus ojos impasibles no lo mostraban, ni un reflejo, nada… por dentro se sentia aterrado.. pero feliz, algo de lo que uno generalmente no tiene el placer de sentir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DE MADRUGADA EN OTRO LUGAR DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO.

Su corazon latia mas y mas fuerte, sabia que algo estaba por pasar, empezo a sudar frio.

K- esta bien, ya llegamos, cenaremos rapido y después a dormir, tenemos que comenzar temprano.

La hora de la cena fue un poco callada, si no hubiera sido por naruto y sus tonterias, nadie hubiera dicho una sola palabra.

K- esta bien todos a dormir, quiero que esten listos para partir a las 9 am. Descansen.

Todos: Hai sensei.

La mente de sasuke daba vueltas y vueltas, un escalofrio recorria su cuerpo, una y otra vez, la ultima ocasión en la que habia sentido eso fue cuando vio a su hermano la ultima vez… esto le aterraba, que pasaria si lo encontrara?.. dudaba un poco al pensar en las probabilidades, pero se aterraba al saber que.. era posible.

N- ne, sasuke, te ves un poco preocupado, que te pasa?.

S- pense que todos estaban dormidos ¬¬.

N- es difícil dormir cuando sasuke teme esparce una aura de "estoy deprimido, preguntame que tengo para no decirtelo"

S- si sabes que no te lo voy a decir para que sigues insistiendo.

N- jum!! Tienes razon! Buenas noches, mañana nos separaremos temprano, asi que no te tendre que soportar.

S- como sea.

Su indiferencia diaria no dejaba salir lo que realmente sentia, que daria el por decirle a Naruto, porque por primera vez se demostrara su amistad, cuanto no deseaba el que alguien llegara y lo comprendiera, su barrera era demasiado grande para derribar, pero el seguia con la pequeña esperanza de que su frialdad no fuera malentendida.

solo espero que, si ha llegado el momento, no esperes que te odie, no esperes que te deshaga, mostrare mi mejor cara, del mas puro odio fingido, me atrevere a mirarte con una rabia de plastico, me aguantare mis lagrimas, no quisiera llorar, no podria darte la cara, se que pasará , se como me miraras, con tus ojos imapcibles, discretos, con una mirada con aire de elegancia, susurraras un hola, que me desgarrara con su filo de indiferencia , y mientras me ahogo en mi tristeza, fingire que eres lo que mas aborrezco, y correre hacia ti pretendiendo que quiero arrebatar tu vida, y con tan solo un toque de tu piel, lograras que tiemble y me estremezca.. una vez mas me sentire un ser retorcido, una vez mas manchare mis pensamientos de suciedad cuestionándome porque, a pesar de todo, te deseo, preguntandome porque desde siempre, te he querido.. mas que como un hermano, debatiendome el porque me posees sin siquiera tocarme, el porque estas ahí sin realmente estarlo, refutándome el solo hecho de pensarte.

-·-

Tengo la certeza que volvere a ver tus ojos, teñidos en carmin, desenfundare mis palabras con filo y llenare tus oidos de palabras rojas que te lastimen, mientras dentro me odio, me desprecio por siquiera haberlas pronunciado… te vere sin importancia, como siempre lo hice, fingire no que no me importa cuanto haz crecido, ocultare mi emocion de vuelto a ver, sonsacare de tu boca palabras de odio para sentirme mas tranquilo, no, no puedo imaginarte llorando, juraria que me quebraria, ahí mismo quedaria, muriera lo que queda de alma y me volveria a sentir humano.. se que mañana es el gran dia.. es difícil amarte como te amo, es difícil haberte hecho todo esto, es difícil anhelar una reaccion de cariño cuando pretendo desear que grites a los 4 vientos que aborreces, es difícil, incluso para mi, el amarte asi, el recluso deseo de tocarte, pòseerte, el imaginar que me deseas, mañana, mañana aclarare todo lo que me he guardado estos años.. mañana…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

EN LA MAÑANA

K- yosh! Todos listos, comunicadores puestos, las instrucciones son las siguientes, Sakura tu iras al norte, naruto tu al sur, sasuke ira al oeste, sasuke, entendido??

TODOS- HAII! KAKASHI SENSEI.

K- La mision comienza.. ya!!

-·-

ITACHI - Bien yo cubrire el area noroeste y tu la parte sureste, entendido?

K- hai. Nos vemos a las 7.

Ambos corazones latian con la esperanza de encontrarse, ambos corazones temian la accion que el otro tomaria.

Sasuke recorria con cautela cada centímetro del area, el sabia que algo se aproximaba, el se esperaba cierto reencuentro, pero temia, abstracto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de unas rocas y cayo al suelo.

S- itaii itaii!!! Eso duele, lo bueno es que naruto no esta aquí para ridiculizarme! ¬¬.

En cuanto se levanto sintio una prescencia detrás de el.. sentia que debia voltear.. mas no sabia si realmente queria.. poco a poco se dio la vuelta y quedo en blanco..

N- JAJAJA! CLARO QUE ESTOY PARA RIDICULIZARTE! Que crees que haceeeeees sasuke baka!! Estas en mi area de busqueda, te has desviado un poco (o tal ves mas que eso)

S- que que!? --¡ demonios… mencionas algo y te juro que cuando llegues al infierno el alivio de no sentir mi puño te aliviara…

N- esta bieeen!! Ni una sola palabra!

Antes de terminar la oracion sasuke ya andaba entre los arboles, sabia que naruto no seria tan tonto como para decir algo, sus amenazaz no eran tomadas en bano, aun tenia de trofeo el diente que le saco cuando naruto menciono que murmuraba frases de kakashi sensei dormido XD!

S- demonioooos! Esto me tenia que pasar ¬¬ solamente por andar de baka pensando en gilipolleces que ni pasaran!

Cuando dio la vuelta sasuke se topo con otro cuerpo..

DEMONIOS NARUTO!! Otra vez tu!.. para mi que me estas siguiendo solo par….

Ahora sasuke de veras quedo en blanco, y no vio ninguna clase de ojos azules burlones.. sino un par de ojos semejantes a los suyos ( NO ERA KAKASHI SENSEI CON EL SHARINGAN ACTIVADO ¬¬)

SILENCIO.. SOLO ESO..

i..tachi..

ninguna reaccion que esperaba tomar surgio

ototo…

ninguna reaccion que esperaba ver.

Yo.. yo…

SASUKE SE LANZO ACORRER HACIA EL CON UN KUNAI EN MANO, PERO CASI AL LLEGAR A SU CONTRINCANTE SE PARO REPENTINAMENTE Y LO SOLTO…

S- bien… aquí estoy.. ya hice lo que esperabas, aun no tengo la fuerza suficiente, aun no tengo completamente desarrollados mis ojos, no estoy como esperabas, ahora matame, al igual que lo hiciste con los demas por incompetentes.

ITACHI SE QUEDO HELADO, jamas penso en la posibilidad de que esto pasara, su respondio con una mirada, no fria, sino de debilidad, la primera mirada asi en el.

S- que esperas? No esperaras que haga eso por mi mismo tambien, o si??

I- no lo hare.

S- Porque?? Esperaba mas de ti!! Matame!

I- mira quien habla… me odias, pon algo de espiritu no pienso matar a alguien que no me ataca..

S- …

Su boca pedia palabras..

I- que esperas, que no fui yo quien te dejo solo, sin nadie, desquitate, si quiera dimelo.. dime que me odias!.

Pero sus oidos no querian escucharlas.

S- te.. te o..dio..

I- eso es todo, por eso espere todos estos años, haz que valga la pena, deshazme, destrozame..

S- QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA AHORA!! Sabes, mi cordura pende de un hilo, estas a punto de llevarme a la locura, si eso te hace feliz, TE ODIO, TE ODIO TE OODIOO!..

Sus palabras no lo convencerian..

I- Lo dices porque crees que me haces feliz?? Crees que quiero escucharlo? Quiero saber si lo sientes, quiero sentirme aliviado después de haber hecho lo que hice, si bien no me arrepiento, el solo hecho de no haber podido terminar contigo y haberte hecho sufrir todo eso me mata.. sabes.. cada noche me preguntaba si me repudiabas lo suficiente, no quize acabar con mi vida no solo porque eso es de cobardes, sino para que tu lo hicieras y asi sentirme aliviado. ME ODIAS? LO SIENTES?, aun guardo la esperanza de que lo digas aunque me duela, cuantas veces no quise pedirte perdon, arrodillarme y esperar a que acabaras con esto…

Su cara no tenia emociones, pero de sus labios brotaban palabras con tanto sentimiento…

I- Siempre.. tuve la esperanza de que volvieras, y que tal vez volvieras.. por mi.. te perdono..

Sasuke dio media vuelta, sofocandose a si mismo, reprimiendo sus lagrimas..

Itachi no creia lo que habia escuchado.

I- porque.. porque me dejas, porque me perdonas con tanta facilidad..

S- porque? NO SOPORTO ESTAR A TU LADO.

Sus ojos discretamente se tiñeron de tristeza.

I- asi.. que después de todo..

S- no me malentiendas, sabes que no te odio, no soporto estar junto a ti sin poder tenerte, es horrible desearte asi, ya lo sabes, puedes irte agusto, prometi nunca llorar por ti.. pero me hiciste falta, siempre en mis sueños tu fantasma fingia desaparecer y pretendia volver.. puedes irte con la satisfacción de que tu hermano te ama y sufre por ti, puedes irte con la satisfacción de que enamoraste a un pobre tonto, puedes irte y alardear, ya no me impor…

Un jalon volteo repentinamente a el menor y encontro sus labios con los del mayor.

Nii-san..

Su sonrojo era demasiado notable..

I- no eres el unico sabes, me sentia culpable.. pero ahora te tengo aquí.. solos tu y yo, y sentimos lo mismo..

Ahora el que robo el beso fue el contrario..

S- no sabes la desesperación de soñarte y no tenerte, te amo nii-san..

N- te amo también, ototo.

Sus labios se encontraron, los labios sin experiencia de uno hacia volver loco al otro, el calor era incontrolable, tantos años perdidos ahora se recuperaban, se amaban y deseaban demostrarlo, sus lenguas se encontraron, jugaban, se retorcian y alimentaban la pasion y deseo del otro.

Las manos de itachi comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de sasuke, pronto bajaron y se metieron dentro de su camiseta que portaba orgullosamente el escudo de los uchiha, a pesar de todo, pasearon por el abdomen de su hermano, desarrollado a pesar de su edad, pronto llegaron a su pecho, sasuke dejaba salir pequeños gemidos, lo cual hacia a itachi querer mas y mas.

Sasuke por su parte acariciaba la cara de su hermano, mas alto que el, cuantas veces soño este momento.. cuantas veces no deseo que esto pasara. De pronto perdieron el equilibrio, pero ni siquiera el caer al suelo los separo. Sasuke estaba debajo de su hermano, quien hacia de las suyas recorriendo el cuerpo de el menor, decidio hacer el gran paso, bajo su mano lentamente, despertando la impaciencia de ambos, se topo con el miembro abultado del menor el cual acaricio por arriba de sus ropas.

Sasuke jadeaba al oido de su hermano, lo cual hacia a itachi mas impaciente. Itachi comenzo a acariciar la extremidad de su hermano lentamente y comenzo a besar su cuello.

I- lo disfrutas ototo?

S- n..nii-san.. s..si

Itachi despojo de la camiseta a su hermano, besando cada centímetro de piel, deseando cada vez mas la piel blanca de su hermano… bajo a su pantalón y lo abrio poco a poco, hasta que salio el miembro erecto de sasuke.. lo lamio con delicadeza.. esto hizo saltar un poco a el chico, jamas habia sentido algo asi..

S- nii-san.. es tan… humedo y tibio, kimochi ii..

El ritmo de los lenguetazos fueron aumentando, sacaba y metia el miembro a su boca como si se tratara de algun caramelo, se sentia tan hambriento de el…

No tardo mucho para que el liquido tibio de su hermano embargara su boca, sabia.. sabia tan bien…

S- nii-san.. eso fue.. nunca..

I- es tu primera vez, "una pequeña sonrisa se postro en sus labios" tienes 15 años.. y eres tan deseado por las chicas de la aldea..

S- "sonrojaro" nii-san baka!.. ademas como sabes eso?

I- Internet.. (no se de donde salio eso, demasiados capitulos de padrinos magicos --!)

S- nii-san.. me.. dejarias.. intentarlo…?

ITACHI QUEDO HELADO…

Sasuke se movio de tal manera que dejo a iachi acostado, beso su cuello y le dio pequeñas mordidas que hacian aumentar la respiración del mayor, bajo y desabrocho su pantalón, dejo a la vista la extremidad de itachi..

S- nii-san.. es tan bonito..

Rapidamente su boca comenzo su labor, lamio y relamio aquel miembro, tomo la punta como si fuera una paleta y lo saboreo, poco a poco fue introduciendo la longitud en su boca, acariciando los testículos de su hermano, introduo completamente el organo y lo saboreaba con intensidad, fue aumentando su ritmo, hasta que itachi se corrio en el..

I- sasu.. ah! Sasuke.. no pares..

Sasuke se trago cada gota que salio de su hermano, disfrutandolo..

Amobs estaban tumbados, sasuke arriba de itachi.. itachi comenzo a tocar su espalda, haciendo que al chico se le erizara la piel… bajo sus dedos hasta su parte posterior, y comenzo a masajear su entrada..

S- ni..nii san.. que haces..

A sasuke le causaba una sensación de extrañeza y placer..

I- no te preocupes ototo, todo saldra bien…

Pronto itachi tenia su dedo dentro del chico, buscando pasivamente cierto punto..

S- ahh! Ah! Niisan!

Encontrado…

Itachi comenzo a golpear repetidamente ese punto mientras que sasuke sentia desfallecer.. cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia 3 dedos dentro de el…

I- estas listo?

S- para que nisan?

I- pronto lo veras

La frialdad y brevedad no parecia importarle en lo mas minimo.. el sabia que lo amaba..

Puso a sasuke en posición, saco sus dedos.. pero pronto fueron reemplazados por algo mayor…

S- nii san!! Itaii!

…….

Las caderas de itachi se movian lentamente, pareciera que tuviera miedo, y como no, era el tesoro mas preciado al que tenia en su control…

S- aah.. niisaan.. motto motto!

Escuchar a sasuke pedir mas solo exito mas a itachi, haciendolo moverse mas y mas rapido, casi freneticamente…. Itachi tomo el miembro de su ototo i comenzo a masajearlo.. esto volvia a sasuke loco…

S- aah.. a! ni isa—aaan! Es tan bueno es taa…

Ambos llegaron al limite, fue casi tocar el cielo.. tan deseado y ahora todo habia pasado…

S- ai shiteru.. itachi nii-san

I-ai shiteru.. ototo

EXISTE UNA SUTIL LINEA QUE SEPARA LA RIVALIDAD DE LA ATRACCION, UNA FINA LINEA QUE SEPARA EL DOLOR DEL PLACER, PERO EXISTE UNA LINEA CASI IMPERCEPTIBLE QUE SEPARA EL ODIO DEL AMOR..

fInn

espero que haya sido de su agrado

reviews??

Xoxo

FREAK,


End file.
